Wireless communication systems may utilize one or more packet preambles to facilitate signal detection and further signal processing. The preamble is a portion of the transmission protocol that may comprise a particular sequence which may be used by a receiver, for example, to determine that a packet is present and may also provide a means for the receiver to synchronize itself to the incoming bit stream.
Preambles may be of limited bandwidth, for example, some preambles may only cover 16 MHz of signal bandwidth. This may not be enough for a wider bandwidth signal, for example, a 36.25 MHz wide communications system, to provide reliable preamble processing. Any extension of a legacy 802.11a/g standard preamble carrier detection to wider bandwidths may reduce the repetition rate of the preamble by using more widely spaced tones, or may cause undesired roll-off of the time-domain signal by replicating the same or similar tone values over pairs of consecutive tones.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.